Currently available bicycle trainers attempt to simulate riding conditions by providing at least some resistance to a rider's exertions and, thereby, achieve a desired level of exercise. Currently, there are of two general types of trainers. The first general type is known as a roller trainer, and the second general type is commonly referred to as a rear wheel or stand trainer.
In a roller trainer, both wheels of a bicycle engage one or more rollers pinned to a frame. During use, the bicycle wheels rotate on the rollers as a rider pedals. In roller trainers, the frame of the bicycle is neither coupled to nor supported by the roller trainer and the rider is required to maintain the bicycle in an upright position.
The rear wheel or stand trainer includes a bracket for rigidly supporting either the rear or front wheel of a bicycle and, thereby, providing some assistance in maintaining the bicycle in an upright position during use. In such a trainer, only the rear wheel of the bicycle rotates as the rider pedals. Such an arrangement eliminates the need for the rider to balance the bicycle on the trainer.
Although effective, both types of trainers are not without their problems. For example, although rear wheel trainers are easy to use, they do not simulate actual riding conditions because the frame of the bicycle is not permitted to move. Specifically, because the frame is rigidly supported by the trainer itself, movement of the bicycle is unnaturally restrained. Additionally, the rigid coupling of the bicycle in the upright manner results in high stresses upon the bicycle frame during use.
Although roller trainers provide a more realistic simulation of riding a bicycle, most users find them very difficult to ride because the frame is not restrained by the trainer itself. Further, such trainers are not designed for simulating turns.
Thus, there exists a need for a bicycle trainer that is reliable, inexpensive to manufacture, and simulates actual riding conditions of a bicycle.